


Luca & Bernadetta Support Conversations

by LucaYoshi



Series: Bernie-Lou Interactions [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Original Support Conversations (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucaYoshi/pseuds/LucaYoshi
Summary: These are Luca & Bernadetta's Support Conversations from C to A+. Note that Post-timeskip conversations don't happen in Crimson Flower
Relationships: Bernadetta von Verley/Luca Ioscinus Neapolis
Series: Bernie-Lou Interactions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072361
Kudos: 2





	1. C Support (Pre-timeskip)

Location: GreenHouse

Backgroundmusic: Respite And Sunlight

Luca enters the greenhouse

Luca (takes multiple deep breaths):” Oooookayyyy ,(breathes) I can do this, I just need to remember not to look at her until the right moment (breathes out heavily).”

Background music stops

 **Luca** :”  
🎵Carry on my weyward son🎵  
🎵There'll be peace when you are done🎵  
🎵Lay your weary head to rest🎵  
🎵 Don’t you cry no more🎵…

Luca sings the entirety of “Carry on my weyward son” by Kansas, a cappella at a slower pace than the original song, always looking in front of him, to avoid eye contact with Bernadetta and standing one meter to the left of her, who's taking care of the carnivorous plants.

Luca ends the song and the background music resumes.

 **Bernadetta** (looks at him):”Wow what a nice song, you’re a good singer!”

 **Luca** :” Thank you, you’re too kind (puts left hand behind his head), but I'm well aware that I'm not that good at singing (smiles), but again, thank you!

 **Bernadetta** (worried):” E-e-ehm….. oh I get it! You wrote it yourself didn’t you?”

 **Luca** :”Oh, I wish… actually I heard this song many times back in my home- Wait!”

 **Bernadetta** :”EEK!”

 **Luca** :”Is that a Venus Flytrap?”

 **Bernadetta** :”Eh? Ehm… Y-yes… Mhh?…Do you like carnivorous plants?”

 **Luca** :”Yeah, Aren't they fascinating? The fact they can move their leaves like a mouth is so incredible! You usually don’t expect a plant to move but these… A fly gets on their leaves and NHOM! The plant eats it in an instant!”

 **Bernadetta** (Happily surprised):”They’re also very unique and very cute too! Oh and colorful! Sometimes I wish I was a carnivorous plant….”

 **Luca** :” You what?...”

 **Bernadetta** :” AAAHHHH PLEASE PRETEND YOU DIDN’T HEAR ANYTHING, AAAAHHH BERNIE NOW HE WILL HAT-“

 **Luca** :”Did you know that Venus Flytraps produce a sweet substance on their leaves to bait flies to get in their (makes the quotes gesture with both hands) mouth? It’s like they’re fishing if you think about it (smiles)."

 **Bernadetta** :”Mhh….? … Did you actually….? E-e-ehm (swallows, gets calm) You’re right! I actually never thought it like that! Hey! Have you ever seen this one?”

Bernadetta points at a Nepenthes ventricosa.

 **Luca** :”This one is very unique too, it looks like a pencil case ahahah”

 **Bernadetta** :”True! It would be a cute pencil case indeed!”

 **Luca** :"Oh well, look at the time, I have to go, it's training time!"

 **Bernadetta** :"W-w-wait! Ehm.... do you want to, um...maybe,uh...be friends or something?Maybe?"

 **Luca** (Surprised, stays silent for two seconds) :"That would be wonderful!" (smiles)   
"Oh, by the way my name's Luca if you didn't know already."

 **Bernadetta** :"Well no, I'm always in my room so-, p-please d-don't get mad at m-"

 **Luca** :" Naaaah (smiles) It's normal, millions of people in this continent don't even know that I exist, so, statistically speaking It's way easier to not-"

 **Bernadetta** (Visibly Confused) :"..."

 **Luca** :"Aaaaand I spoke too much "(laughs)" see you around Bernadetta!"  
Luca leaves the greenhouse.

 **Bernadetta** :"See ya ……. What a weird guy..." (smiles)


	2. B Support (Pre-timeskip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This support conversation unlocks after Chapter 9

Location: GreenHouse

BackgroundMusic: Recollection And Regret

Luca and Bernadetta are spending time together near the plants.

 **Bernadetta** :”Luca, can I ask you a question?”

 **Luca** :”Sure! Shoot”

 **Bernadetta** (sad) :”Why are you spending so much time with me? I feel like I’m just wasting your time, time you should spend with your friends, like Ingrid and Sylvain…”

 **Luca** :”You know that you and I are very similar?”

 **Bernadetta** :”You and me SIMILAR? You’re lying! There’s no way we’re similar! You are always happy, you train super hard and in battle you’re never scared, me on the other hand (gets sad), I'm just a burden, a pebble in everyone’s shoes.

 **Luca** :”A couple of years ago I thought the same about me”

 **Bernadetta** (surprised) :”You did? How?”

 **Luca** :”I know how it feels being alone in a room, the room makes you feel safe, because it keeps away the people who want to hurt you, you get used to it and eventually you wish to never leave your room. But the room also keeps away the good things, the people who care for you, the beauty of nature, the satisfaction of winning your own fears. Soon enough, the room feels like a jail cell, because even if you love the room, the room doesn’t love you, it doesn’t listen to you, it doesn’t tell you comforting words, it doesn’t kiss you, it doesn’t hug you (drops a tear, then hides it). When you’re all alone and depressed, your bad thoughts can only spiral down towards worse thoughts. I always was the smartest kid in school and yet, when I was in my room the only things I could think of, were <<I’m a good for nothing, I'm only good at wasting time, I only succeed because those are easy tasks that everyone is able to do.>>”

 **Bernadetta** :”This sounds way too familiar…. How did you get out from all of that?”

 **Luca** :”I met and fell in love with a girl, she seemed sweet, but most of all she was able to understand me emotionally. For the first time in my life, I didn’t feel like there was something wrong in me, something that had to be rejected by others, an outsider, I was me, and there was nothing wrong with that.”

 **Bernadetta** :”Wow…., She sounds way better than me…”

 **Luca** :”No, she isn’t at all. One day she fell in love with another guy while se was visiting my village, then, when she went back to her home in the Empire, she cut off all ties with me. We went from being best friends to mere acquaintances. Yes, I was so dumb to stay friends with her after we broke up because I thought one day she would change her mind and see me as I would have liked. What an idiot I was, but you know, from big mistakes you make big experiences (smiles), that’s what I say. It’s always better to keep a positive attitude so you can move forward. I don’t even remember why I liked her, she wasn’t good looking, she had really messy, greasy hair and she never went out of her habits for anything.”

 **Bernadetta** (lows down her head):”Y-you know that you’ve just made a generic description of me? I'm exactly like that girl, that’s why you shouldn’t spend any time with me”

 **Luca** :”I thought that after we met here months ago, and to be honest, that was the reason why I tried to avoid you the previous months, I didn’t want to make the same mistake again”

 **Bernadetta** (furious):” I knew it! You’re just another- (calms down)Why are you telling me this?”

 **Luca** :”Because I found out I was wrong the other day, when I saw you at the graveyard. You were there to bring flowers to Jeralt's grave were you not?”

 **Bernadetta** :”T-that’s true… but what does that have to do with you?”

 **Luca** :”I saw you there and I realized, << Wow, what a brave girl, she went out of her room, out of her comfort zone, to bring flowers to Professor's father>>. Even if that act of kindness wasn’t meant for me, to a person like me who’s lost 5 relatives in the last 9 years, that act of yours was very heartwarming (drops more tears that hides again). That other girl would have never done something like that, she never went out of her way to make me happy. This is why I spend all this time with you, because I know that you care for others, and because when I talk with you, I don’t feel that sense of awkwardness I feel with everybody else (makes a relaxed deep breath). It’s so nice, I don’t feel judged when I talk with you and silence is so relaxing, as it should be, instead of being awkward. I hope you feel the same.”

 **Bernadetta** :” I-I I do, I'm so relieved that you don’t hate me, I was certain you did, even if I try to avoid anyone anyway. Hee-hee we are very similar indeed. Now that I think about it, you are the only person who didn’t try to pull me out of my room and my first friend in the monastery I can actually speak normally to. I wonder why…”

 **Luca** :”Maybe it’s because I'm a rather calm guy, I always try to create a calm environment in which everyone can feel at ease”

 **Bernadetta** (smiles):” Yeah It's probably that!”

 **Luca** :”Do you want to hear the rest of my sad story?”

 **Bernadetta** (smiles):”Sure, go on.”

 **Luca** :”After that girl left me I spent some months doing basically nothing, until I decided to grab a lance and train with that little resolve I had. So I trained and I slowly realized that I was able to achieve results, even if I never trained before, even if I was only good at studying on books. I started getting stronger and that made me feel so good about myself, so much that I kept on going. In the end I got so strong to win enough money to pay the rent for the Officer’s Academy. I matured so much in these past years, so much that those bad thoughts don’t influence me anymore. And this leads now to you Bernie.”

 **Bernadetta** :”To me? Why?”

 **Luca** :”Because I see my past self in you, I see your sadness and I believe no one should deal with those bad thoughts, everyone deserves to be happy, especially you Bernie, even if I don’t know what caused you to be this sad in the first place, maybe one day you’ll trust me enough to tell me.”

 **Bernadetta** (cries):” I-I-I d-d-deserve t-to b-be h-happy? *Sob* Are you really sure Luca? Because I don’t believe you *sigh*, *sob* Please….(grabs his chest, as she lays her head on it)”

 **Luca** :”Hey…., (pats her head with his right hand while he caresses her back with his left. ) Don’t worry Bernie, I'll tell you that as many times as necessary to make you change your mind. Maybe if we train together you'll understand that you’re strong even if you haven’t realized yet.”

 **Bernadetta** (still cries):” You would? But I would only slow you down…”

 **Luca** :”No you won’t, I believe in you, even if you don’t believe in yourself.”

 **Bernadetta** (still cries):”Lucaaaaaaaaa stop being so kind to meeeeeeeee!!!!”


	3. A Support (Post-Timeskip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This support conversation unlocks after the 3rd week of Pegasus Moon, Chapter 15 (Azure Moon); after Chapter 17 (Verdant Wind); after Chapter 16 (Silver Snow)

Location: Luca’s room

Background Music: Calm Winds Over Gentle Waters

 **Bernadetta** :”There you are! Went back to your old habits huh, always training like there’s no tomorrow.”

 **Luca** :”Well, I have to keep myself in shape, we're in the middle of a war after all.”

 **Bernadetta** :”I see…. But I have to ask, Why are you so worried? Usually you’re happy when you train.”

 **Luca** :”You got me eh…, well….., I need to ask you something and I'm very afraid of how you will answer me….”

 **Bernadetta** (smiling):” Don’t worry Luca, tell me, everything will be fine.”

 **Luca** :”O-o-okay….., D-do you remember when I told you that when you brought flowers to Jeralt’s grave I found it heartwarming? Eeehhh Well I wasn’t completely onest back then. (Takes a deep breath)The truth is that when I saw you I-I….. when I saw you I had a crush on you. (Blushes) I r-really like you Bernie and I was wondering if you felt the same about me. (Closes eyes)”

 **Bernadetta** :”I like you a lot too, Lou, you've always been very kind to me.”

 **Luca** (concerned):”Really? Even if I'm not good looking at all?”

 **Bernadetta** :”Why would this be a problem?”

 **Luca** :”Because look at you, you’re beautiful! You really blossomed during these 5 years. Take a look at me, I basically have the same face I had 5 years ago, I don’t have dashing long hair like Ferdinand, I don’t have even a fourth of Sylvain's charisma. I only grew muscles, that’s it.”

 **Bernadetta** :”Lou, do you know who helped me walk through hard times, among all the students?”

 **Luca** :” …..m-me?”

 **Bernadetta** :”Exactly, and do you also know who is the only person who's always welcome in my room?”

 **Luca** :” …me again?”

 **Bernadetta** :”Yes, you are my kindest and most gentle friend. Stop saying you’re ugly, you are handsome Lou.”

 **Luca** :”I am handsome.... (smiles and blushes) You also called me Lou, didn’t you?” (Drops tears, that doesn’t hide)

 **Bernadetta** :”Of course I did Lou!... I would really like to thank you.”

 **Luca** :”Thank me? For what exactly?”

 **Bernadetta** :”For what you told me 5 years ago dummy! These 5 years were a sort of an agony for me. After I made new friends here, the monastery started to feel like a second home, but then, I had to go back to my real home. Each day was the exact same as the previous one, I spent entire days, weeks, locked in my room. I didn’t leave my room even when dining, because my mother ordered our servants to bring me food at my door's room. I don’t know why she did that, all I could hear sometimes through the door was my mother yelling at my father about political stuff. It was like I went back to the time before coming to the monastery, but this time it was different, I was different. I never forgot the good times I had here, how friendly everyone was, how the Professor was always patient with me, how kind your words were.”

 **Luca** :” Oh my, that sounds terrible… maybe I should have done something more…. I'm sorry….(looks down)”

 **Bernadetta** :” Don't blame it on yourself, there was nothing more you could have done. What you already did was enough for me. I took inspiration from you, one month after the battle at the monastery I started training with my bow. Every night, while my parents were asleep, I snuck out of my room and went in the woods behind my family manor. There I could completely focus on my bow and on my senses, it was extremely hard the first times, but your words were able to shine light in the pitch black darkness, << I believe in you, even if you don’t believe in yourself.>> those words gave me the strength to keep trying, to succeed in what the old Bernie would have never attempted. At the first lights of dawn, I was already back in my room, in this way nobody noticed me. After 5 years of intense training, I was able to shoot a cockroach on a tree branch, in the complete darkness from 30 meters away! (laughs and smiles) I was so happy when I managed to do that! I felt so strong, so good about myself, it was the best feeling in the world!”

 **Luca** (smiles):” Wow! Incredible! You really grew a lot! You became so beautiful, so kind, so strong…. (gets worried). So strong that I NEED to ask you this.”

 **Bernadetta** (surprised and a bit scared):” W-what is it?”

 **Luca** :” Will you… protect me?”

 **Bernadetta** (pauses one second):”… Isn't this the part where you laugh to make me understand it’s a joke?”

 **Luca** (keeps looking at her worried):”…”

 **Bernadetta** (scared):” YOU ARE SERIOUS? B-b-but how could I protect you? (Gets sad) I'm just an a-a-archer, when I sense danger I immediately run away to hide… behind you! YOU! THE ONE WHO WEARS HEAVY ARMOUR! I get so easily scared on the battlefield, it’s true that I'm working on it, but I simply cannot do what you’re asking me! Just thinking about it, is enough to make my body shaking!”

 **Luca** (sad, looks down):” Like I expected…. If you'll excuse me, I need some time alone to think.”

 **Bernadetta** (concerned, looks at him walking away):”…”


	4. A+ Support (Post-Timeskip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This support conversation unlocks after Chapter 18 (Azure Moon); after Chapter 20 (Verdant Wind); after Chapter 19 (Silver Snow)

Background Music: Somewhere to Belong

Location: The Infirmary

 **Luca** :”Ooooffffff, two heavy boxes done, just one more box to carry from the hall and I'm done,… hum?”

 **Bernadetta** :”Oh, hi Luca, I thought you needed help with the boxes so I carried the last one, see ya!”

Location: The Dining Hall

 **Luca** :”Damn, the dining hall is closed, (annoyed) HHHHUUHHHH, I'm starving.”

 **Bernadetta** :”Don’t worry Luca, take a seat, I'll cook you something in a moment!”

Luca waits then eats

 **Luca** :”Hmmmm, so delicious! Thank you Ber-. She disappeared again, huh.”

Location:On the battlefield

 **Imperial Soldier 1** :” We've got you Blue Knight! You’re surrounded, you can’t escape!”

 **Luca** :”Heh, I'd like to see you try, BRING IT ON!”

 **Imperial Soldier 3** :”AAAAAHHHH”

 **Imperial Soldier 4** :”What the- AAARGHH”

 **Imperial Soldier 2** :”SNIPER! GET D-AAAHHHH”

 **Imperial Soldier 1** :”H-h-h WAIT, IT WAS JUST A PRANK BRO! I SWEAR!”

 **Luca** (in serious tone):” How funny.” (kills him)

Luca turns around

 **Luca** :”Thank y-, and again, she’s on the other side of the field…”

Location: Bernadetta’s room

 **Luca** :” Bernadetta, may I have a moment to speak with you?”

 **Bernadetta** (smiling):”Sure Luca, what is it?”

 **Luca** :”Listen, you've been helping me a lot recently, and I can’t describe how thankfully I am for it, but I have to ask, why do you always disappear right after?”

 **Bernadetta** :”You told me you wanted some time alone to think, so I wanted to aid you and to give you the time to think.”

 **Luca** :”I also realized you weren’t hiding behind me anymore, I thought you were cutting off ties with-“

 **Bernadetta** :”Well I can't protect you if I'm hiding behind you.”(smiling)

 **Luca** (widely opens eyes for the surprise):”…”

 **Bernadetta** :”By the way, I want to change my answer to your question from last time. I will protect you Lou. Why?, you might be asking. Because even though the battlefield still scares me a lot, (blushes) the idea of losing you scares me more, I learned this by watching over you.”

 **Luca** (cries):” *sniff* You’re not joking me, right?”

 **Bernadetta** :”I'm not joking you Lou, I swear. I want to see you happy, to see you always smile. Because when you’re happy, I am happy, when you smile, I smile, when you cry, I cry.”

 **Luca** :”*sniff*, *sob* Bernieeeeee!”

 **Bernadetta** :”I also saw something else, whenever I help you or I say something nice to you, you always make your super-happy face! You smile, you lift your cheeks up a bit, you keep your eyes barely open and you cry some tears! You’re so cute when you’re super-happy, you look like a puppy!”

 **Luca** :”(cries more) A puppy ?”

 **Bernadetta** :”Yeah, exactly like that! But you’re not just any puppy, you are MY puppy! I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise. They would need to kill me first, a thing you will surely not let them do.”

 **Luca** :”Of course not! I will protect you Bernie, until my last breath!”

 **Bernadetta** :”And I will protect you Lou, so that you'll keep breathing.”

 **Luca** :”Bernie? Can I hug you?”

 **Bernadetta** :”Sure Lou, you're my sweet, little puppy, I'm here for you.”

“Thanks to Bernadetta’s support, Luca obtains the certification for the **Vanguard** class.” (Azure Moon only)


	5. S Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! There's an S Support, as extra gift for reading this far 😊  
> Happens when the war is over in Azure Moon

Location: Luca’s room

Background Music: A Place to Rest

 **Bernadetta** :”There you are! I've been looking for you for quite a while you know.”

 **Luca** :” Oh… Hi Bernie, I was just here, lost in thoughts all alone.”

 **Bernadetta** :” Not bad thoughts, I hope.”

 **Luca** :” No no... It’s nothing like that… (saddens) I'm afraid to lose you.”

 **Bernadetta** :” Why would you think something like that…(saddens too) please, we can talk about this, we can make it work.”

 **Luca** :” The fact is, now that the war is over, now that my strength isn’t needed anymore, what am I going to do with my life? Most likely I should go to Fhirdiad as a knight next to Dimitri, but maybe I could ask him to give me a territory in Adrestia, close to yours. In the first case, I would constantly be too far from you, and before you say anything, I don’t want you to give away your noble status because of me, after what you went through, you deserve it more than anyone else. In the last case, I would be much closer to you, but how would I feel governing a territory of people who lost their relatives because of me, and let’s not forget that I don’t know a thing about governing a territory… How can I be so insecure… I won a war and still…”

 **Bernadetta** :” Lou, we still have a couple days left before departing, so why we don’t try to enjoy them at their fullest, together. Maybe a walk will relax your nerves.”

 **Luca** :” You’re right, (smiles) let’s go Bernie…”

Location changes to the Goddess Tower

 **Luca** :”(relaxed breath) Aaaaahhhhh, the sunset from the Goddess Tower is breathtaking, so many colours, orange, red… purple… (cries a bit) I will miss purple so much... (cries) I’m sorry Bernie, this was meant to be a refreshing walk, but I ruined it with my stupid thinking, I'm sooo sorry….”

 **Bernadetta** :” Look at me Lou, don’t be sorry, I'm here with you. (Pats his head) Listen to me well, okay? In all these years we went through a lot, we got closer, we got separated and then we got closer than ever and if there’s something I learned about you is that if you put your mind onto something, you put your heart into it and work really hard to achieve it until you get it. It doesn’t matter what your objective is, you'll reach it, whatever it may be. May it be a knight serving and protecting his friend King Dimitri, or an inexperienced lord governing a territory he doesn’t feel comfortable guiding it, (blushes and smiles),…. Or an husband…. A father.”

Luca widely opens his eyes for the surprise

 **Bernadetta** :” I don't know which one you'll chose, the only thing I know is that I want to be at your side, keeping you steady if you’re about to fall. I want to laugh with you, cry with you, share our happyness together. I want to be with you, always… So Lou I need to ask you this. (Shows Luca a ring) Will you marry ME, the unmarriageable girl?”

 **Luca** :”(Takes his glasses off, so he can cry on Bernie’s shoulder) Yes! *Sniff* yes, Bernie… please don’t leave me ever alone, PLEASE *sigh* I love you so much Bernie *sob* I will be a good husband, a good father, *sniff* I swear it Bernie, I swear it *sob*.”

 **Bernadetta** :”(Cries while hugging him) I love you too Lou, I will never leave you alone, never. It’s a promise. I will do everything it takes to make my puppy happy, don’t worry Lou (kisses him on his hair), I love you.”

Luca and Bernadetta gain one additional critical hit quote and a victory quote when in support range.

Critical hit:

 **Bernadetta** :"I will protect my Puppy!"

 **Luca** :"No one hurts my Bernie!"

Enemy defeated:

 **Bernadetta** :"I will get stronger to protect him."

 **Luca** :" My wife awaits me home."


End file.
